Users often make use of applications on devices, such as cellular phones, mobile tablets, laptops, and personal computers, while connected to communication networks and using applications, such as social networking applications, that provide notifications. These notifications, often referred to as push notifications, may arrive in inopportune times that interrupt a user's concentration, enjoyment of other activities, or important meetings where the user desires no interruptions. To avoid interruptions, users may place devices in a mode of operation that prevents notifications from being displayed, often called “do not disturb” modes. While “do not disturb” modes are useful for preventing undesired notifications, these modes of operation also limit a device's usefulness to notify users close in time of events particularly relevant to a user. Instead, a user may not learn of notifications until the device exits the “do not disturb” mode and provides the user with earlier, perhaps now irrelevant, notifications. Therefore, devices providing a “do not disturb” mode are not able to intelligently raise a notification, also referred to as an alert, to a user when the device is put in the “do not disturb mode.”